johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk World~How China became communist?
Hello everybody and this is another edition of JohnnyTalk World. Today I am going to talk about how the East Asian country: China became a communist nation. China is the largest East Asian nation that has a history dating back 6,000 years, stunning beauty with their ancient castles and temples, and even creating a culture that makes it very distinctive to the other countries in Asia. So with all of the preceding descriptions of China, it really shouldn't be communist but it is. But how exactly did it resort to a political ideology which thanks to not just China, but the USSR (largely the USSR) was discredited by western nations? This is what this blog will cover. Now before the early part of the 20th century, China was ruled by a series of dynasties. The last and largest of them all was the Qing Dynasty (which overthrew the previous Ming Dynasty in the 17th century). By the 19th century, the Qing Dynasty would fight against the industrial might of the west, nations like Great Britian, France, Russia and (in some ways) the USA, and lose, twice. Along with the failed Boxer Rebellion and the Xinhai Revolution in 1912 sounded the death knell for the Qing Dynasty. But things wouldn't be so honky dory in China, as the Qing Dynasty would fall in 1912, the nation was left at a crossroads as the nation witness constant shifts of power and regime changes. In the Qing Dynasty's wake was the Republic of China which was led by a man named Sun-Yat-Sen. But the legitimacy of the new republic was poor and had a hard time holding onto power. In 1915, a coup was attempted by a former Qing warlord Yuan Shikai as he successfully overthrows the republic and forms his own empire. It would last only a few months (until Shikai's death early 1916) and his empire fragments and the other warlords set up their own regions in China (called Cliques). Even after Sun-Yat-Sen came back into power in 1917, a lot of these Cliques still considered independence from the rest of the reconstituted republic. Sen created the Chinese Nationalist Party (AKA the Kuomintang) in 1919, but it had a hard time interpreting the Treaty of Versailles (which ended World War 1 2 years earlier) which leads to the creation of May Fourth Movement on May 4 of that year, and even the creation of the Communist Party of China 2 years later. Sen died in 1925, who took his place is a man named Chaing Ki-Shek who would began his own campaign to Unify China, and in 1928 he achieved this goal and established a new capital in Nanking. But China was still politically divided (especially with the KMT forming an uneasy alliance with Nazi Germany in the mid 1930's) and the KMT became more hostile towards the communist party. This would begin the first phase of the Chinese Civil War. It was between Kai-Shek's Nationalist Party and the Communist Party now led by Mao Tse Tung. The 2 sides would fight against each other for 9 years with no side gaining the upper hand. That is until Japan decided to interrupt China's inner conflict, even as the Japanese took Manchuria in 1931 but invaded the rest of mainland China in 1937. With this, both parties in China decide to ally and fight against their new common enemy: Japan. Now the Chinese Civil War was put on hold for the second Sino-Japanese War (which to some historians is the real beginning of World War 2). Both sides also gained help from the Allies and the Soviets (each helping the other political party). Even with this aid, the war would go on for 6 years. But even as the Communitsts and the KMT were fighting against the Japanese, both factions were also prone to small, occasional squabbles. Chiang Kai-Shek even went to drastic measures by forming Press Gangs and even resorting to kidnapping to recruit Chinese citizens into the Nationalist Army. Plus, Kai-Shek wanted to preserve some of his best forces *if* the Chinese Civil war were to resume and only used his forces in small places in Japanese occupied areas In comparison to the Chinese Communist Army, the KMT had a much more difficult time fighting against the Japanese. In fact their only big victory was when Kai-Shek is when his KMT wwas fighting the Japanese in Burma. The KMT were able to fend off the Japanese and secured their supply line into Mainland China this time using weapons fielded by the Allies since the Nazis withdrew their aid to the KMT when they formed an Alliance with the Japanese. Because of this, therw would be a major shift in opinion in China as more and more Chinese people begin to favor the Communists over the Nationalists. The second Sino-Japanese War ended as the USA dropped their A-Bombs on Japan in August of 1945, forcing Japan's surrender the next month. Again, things weren't going good for China. Even after both would defeat Japan, the Chinese Civil War would resume in 1946 (as Chaing Kai-Shek had believed). For another 4 years the Communists and the KMT would fight against each other. But because the Communists got more help from the Soviets and were more successful than the KMT at fighting the Japanese, they had more confidence than the KMT, and with it the Communists would gain the upper hand by 1948. Even after Mao and his communists came into Beijing and Mao declares himself the new Chairman of China in 1949, the Civil War in China wouldn't end until a year later and the KMT was forced to relocate on the nearby island of Taiwan. With this, China becomes Communist. A China under Mao was almost like the USSR under Josef Stalin as his decisions would lead to Industrializing the Asian country, but also lead to a Famine and a Cultural Revolution which would lead to the deaths of over 10 million Chinese people. Well, that is all for this blog. Don't forget to check out my other wikis: the Games and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts